Water heaters are used in homes, businesses and just about any establishment having the need for heated water. A conventional water heater typically has at least one heating element or “heater,” such as a gas-fired burner and/or an electric resistive element. Each water heater also typically has at least one thermostat or controller for controlling the heater. The controller often receives signals related to the temperature of the water within the water heater, oftentimes from a temperature sensor that is thermally engaged with the water in the water heater. In some instances, a water heater may operate in accordance with a first temperature set point and a second temperature set point. The difference between the first and second temperature set point may be referred to as the differential of the water heater. When temperature signals from the temperature sensor indicate that the water temperature is below a first set point, the controller turns on the heater and the water within the water heater begins to heat. After some time, the water temperature within the water heater will increase to a second set point, at which point the controller typically causes the heater to reduce its heat output or, alternatively, causes the heater to turn off. This heat cycle begins again when the water temperature within the water heater drops below the first set point.
In general, a water heater has a finite life expectancy. The life expectancy of a water heater may be determined by when the water tank rusts out, and thus starts to leak. The life expectancy of a water heater may be an indication of when other components may begin to fail. In some cases, by monitoring the performance of a water heater, it is possible to ascertain an overall health indication for that water heater. The overall health indication for a particular water heater may be relative to performance data that is compiled for a plurality of water heaters, sometimes within particular geographical regions. A need remains for improved systems for monitoring a plurality of water heaters.